Closer to Me
by vampyreraven
Summary: Songfic to Closer by The Gracious Few. rated because I'm paranoid. I don't own either the song or the characters. DM/Hr  *I have been wronged by you/Someday you'll/Someday you'll see/What has been done brings you/Closer to/Closer to me*


_**I have been wronged by you**_

Hermione ran, tears streaming down her face, to the dungeons. She had caught Ron snogging Lavender, _again_.

_**Some day you'll**_

_**Some day you'll see**_

_**What has been done brings you closer to**_

_**Closer to me**_

Draco stood, as if he was waiting for something or some_one_. The second he saw Hermione's sprinting form, he stepped out of the shadowed corner and opened his arms. She flew to him and broke down completely, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He held her tightly, whispering words of comfort and threats of violence to Ron's person.

_**Did you say you never meant it?**_

_**Did you scream it out loud?**_

Hermione walked stiffly by the Gryffendor table for the third time that month to sit at the Slytherin table. Harry glanced at Ron before standing and leaving the Great Hall. Ron glared at Hermione before stalking over to where she was sitting companionably by Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Hermione, why in Merlin's name are you here?" Ron seethed.

"Because she wants to be Weasel," Draco fired back before Hermione could even register Ron's presence. "Obviously you screwed up again."

"Hermione, I didn't mean it. She doesn't mean anything to me. _You_ do. Please, come back?" Ron pleaded, hoping for her to cave immediately. She only glanced up from her breakfast for a second before shaking her head no.

Ron exploded, "HERMIONE! I MESSED UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" But by that time, Hermione had stood up and was well on her way to the oak doors of the Hall. She didn't even spare him a glance, but the rest of the students were staring openly. Ron growled before snatching his bag and stalking to class.

_**Some day you'll**_

_**Some day you'll be**_

_**A ship**_

_**Afloat**_

_**An endless road**_

_**An empty soul**_

_**And nothing to**_

_**Nothing to me**_

_Ten Years Later_

Hermione stood, anxious. It was her wedding day. She should be happy. She _was_ happy. She was marrying the man who meant everything to her. She couldn't shake the feeling that The Jerk was going to show up. He'd better not. She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger one last time and all thoughts of the red-headed menace left her. He was nothing to her.

_**The closer**_

_**That we grow**_

Draco and Hermione ran from the church amid flying rice and well-wishes from everyone around them. The honeymoon was going to be perfect.

_**Always high**_

_**Always low**_

One minute they were having a screaming match, the next they were kissing passionately. It was an unbroken cycle, but they loved it.

_**The harder**_

_**That we fall**_

_**Always right always wrong**_

"You always have to be right don't you?"

"I'm the one who's pregnant! I don't see how you could know the baby is a boy! I say, as a mother, it's a girl."

_9 months later_

"Fine Draco darling, you were right. Again. A boy."

"What should we name him Hermione love?"

"Scorpius."

_**I have been wronged by you**_

Ron sat in the Leaky Cauldron for hours, like he did every Monday. And every Friday. And every day in between. He had been fired, the girl of his dreams married the ferret, the girl he had been dating left him weeks ago. He drowned his sorrows in firewhisky and blaming the bushy-haired girl. Like always.

_**Someday you'll**_

_**Someday you'll see**_

_**What has been done**_

_**Brings you**_

_**Closer to**_

_**Closer to me**_

Ron stumbled, drunk, to the window of the small house the Malfoy family lived in. He could see the cheer on their faces. He spotted the little bundle in Hermione's arms. The green-eyed monster reared and bit Ron hard. That should be _his_ wife. It should be _his_ child. It should be _his_ arm around Hermione's shoulder.

_**Unbroken**_

_**And reborn**_

_**Second sights and well worn**_

_**Unbridled**_

_**And restless**_

_**Reminded**_

_**And venomous**_

Soon after seeing the happiness he didn't have, Ron came up with a plan. He was going to drive Hermione back to him. He was going to _kill Draco Malfoy._ Ron grinned, eyes sparkling with malice.

_**I have been wronged by you**_

Hermione woke to the cries of little Scorpious. She ran to his room to find a stand-off between her husband and the man who broke her heart. There was a flash of green light and the redhead fell to the floor, dead. Hermione rushed inside and picked up her son. She cradled him as she comforted the platinum-haired man sitting, crying, in the rocking chair.

_**Someday you'll**_

_**Someday you'll see**_

_**What has been done brings you**_

_**Closer to**_

_**Closer to me**_

At the funeral, the attendance was large only because of the sheer amount of Weasleys. Hermione thought it was appropriate for her to go, since she and Ron were once the best of friends. Draco elected to stay home with the baby.

_**Did you say you never meant it?**_

_**Did you scream it out loud?**_

She flashed back to the night Ron had tried to break her family. She remembered Draco's sobs and his screams of 'I'm sorry, so, so sorry'. He still hadn't forgiven himself. Some nights, he still woke her with his screams from his nightmares. Draco wasn't a killer. That night haunted him.

_**Someday you'll**_

_**Someday you'll be**_

_**A ship**_

_**Afloat**_

_**An endless road**_

_**An empty soul**_

_**And nothing to**_

_**Nothing to me**_

She thought again about how happy she was. She loved Draco. She loved Ron too, at some point. But ever since Lavender Brown had entered the picture, it was never the same. Ron hadn't thought of her. He focused on Lavender and Quidditch. She felt loved and appreciated with Draco. The man even brought her flowers just because most days.

_**Nothing to me**_

_**Closer to me**_

_**Closer to me**_

_**Closer to me**_

_**Closer to me**_

_**Closer to me**_

She finally reached the box holding Ron's body. She glared at it then leaned in and whispered "_**I have been wronged by you. Someday you'll, someday you'll see what has been done brings you closer to, closer to me. Did you say you never meant it? Did you scream it out loud? Someday you'll, someday you'll be a ship afloat an endless road, an empty soul, and nothing to, nothing to me.**_"

She watched, glad, as the workers lowered the casket into the ground. She turned and Draco and Scorpious were waiting for her at the end of the road. She walked slowly towards them and they all got in the car.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
